Immortal Love
by SuccintHeart269
Summary: This story is based on Shall We Date Wizardess Heart where Klaus ends up being the buddy of the headmaster's daughter Vannellope. Together they nature a love for each other but Vannellope has a few secrets she would die for if anyone found out, but she can't die if someone finds out... what does it mean by that? Well you'll have to wait to find out...
1. Prologue

**AN: Now this is my first time ever actually typing up a fan fiction, or even posting it so it would be very kind if I got at least some review if it being good or bad. I would normally just think of a story straight away then image it in my head so I hope this is good enough for the fan fiction community. This story is based of Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart, Klaus's main story but altered so the MC is now the headmaster's daughter. Enjoy!**

Klaus and Professor Schuyler head to the north forest because there have been reports from students that there has been someone in the forest that is not from Gedonelune Royal Wizards Academy. They both look up and find a girl in a casual dress in the tree. She had long blonde hair and was looking around curiously… then she spoke up.

"Professor Schuyler… why is the Prefect here?" She stares at Klaus as if she know who he is.

Klaus looks troubled while introducing himself. "My name is Klaus Goldstein from the prestigious Goldstein family and the prefect of this academy."

"I know who you are I'm just asking why you're here?"

Professor Schuyler then interrupts our conversation and explains the situation. "This is Vanellope Randolph… the headmaster's daughter."

Klaus stands shocked hearing who she is and just stays still.

"I can introduce myself you know Conrad," Vanellope speaks up as if she has just been discriminated. "Like Professor Schuyler said, my name is Vannellope and I live in that tower there." She points to a tower that stands in the middle of the academy.

"That tower?! But that tower is forbidden so how could you live there?" Klaus speaks up curiously.

"Well the reason that tower is forbidden is because I live there! And I personally don't want people walking into my room."

"Right…" Klaus looks away until Professor Schuyler speaks back up again.

"Vannellope… shouldn't you be in your tower away from people and not being caught!" He raises is voice as Vannellope gets scolded.

"But father doesn't care… plus I have been in that tower all my life and have never left the academy so I'm trying to have a little bit of fun and play my guitar."

Vannellope stays perfectly calm as she gets yelled at and starts playing guitar quietly.

Professor Schuyler continues talking while making deep thoughts about what to say. "I have no idea what to do with you… only if you would at least behave like your father… even though he probably isn't the best example."

Vannellope stops playing and speaks while rolling her eyes. "Well if I am to be punished then shouldn't my father do so plus this is getting boring so… a bye-bye!" She waves her hand and then jumps to the top of the leaves and out of sight.

Schuyler getting his anger back then yell for her to get back here and ends up trying to find her while Klaus just stands there trying to figure out what just happened. At that moment when Klaus sits down on the grass he hears a sort of sweet singing voice accompanied by guitar. Then Vannellope jumps from above just a few metres from Klaus with her back turned but still continuing to play after jumping down.

Vannellope carefully walks off to the centre of the grass, still not noticing Klaus leaning against a tree behind her. "Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me, will you love mine." She starts singing a little louder and plays her guitar more skilfully. "Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you that we're worth it." She continues to do the whole song till the very last line where she stops playing guitar. "Don't run away, don't run away…, don't run away, promise… you'll stay."

Klaus claps slowly while complementing on her little performance. "Good job bunnyhead, for some with an attitude like before, that is a nice talent to have." Klaus laughs at her just standing still for never noticing him behind her.

"Y-Y-You were l-listening!" Vannellope slowly turns around slowly with a shocked expression on her face, clearly embarrassed.

"Ha-ha! Did I embarrass you, I am sincerely sorry for actually pay attention to that wonderful voice of yours." Klaus stands up and bows to Vannellope who is just staring at him.

"Wh-What! You were paying attention!" Clearly embarrassed she shouts at Klaus. "But I do like your tiny bit of complement you gave me instead of totally teasing."

"Sorry but it was hard to resist."

"I bet it was, well I am actually going for real this time so I guess we might see each other in the future when I start the trial."

Klaus patted her head and gave her a stern look. "I look forward to seeing you again too so let's just hope that our paths do meet again bunnyhead."

"Hmph… well I guess this is bye… just remember that I am always in the tower! Bye!" Vannellope turns around and starts walking to her tower while playing a nice calming piece on her guitar.

Will their paths meet again… we hope so...

 **AN: Thank you for those who actually toke their time to read this. I know I said this before but this was my first fan fiction and I honestly don't care if I get hate because then that will help me improve my writing. If you wish for this to turn into an actual story then please like or something so I know to keep on working on this. Hope you all have a fine day!... or night...**


	2. Day 1

**AN: I noticed this morning that I had 9 views and 1 follower/fave so I thought I could upload chapter 1 for you guys. Thanks fro all your support and I still don't care if I get hate because I can improve. This one is a bit longer because like how MC talks with Amelia at the end of each day she talks with someone instead... 'Spoilers'**

Up in Vannellope's tower she rushes to get dress while combing her hair. "Why does my hair have to take so long to put into braids?" She then runs around her tower screaming. "I can't believe I get to take the trial now!"

Vannellope quickly grabs her guitar and puts it behind her back before gliding down her staircase leading to her room and stops when she finds someone waiting for her there. "Klaus?!" She stands shocked while continuing to stare at the handsome gentleman in front of her. "Like I said a couple of months ago to you, why are you here?"

"Well I would like to ask myself that but your father has promised me to look out for you and be your guide, and in return for you getting into the academy if you are successful, I will be able to become a professor here."

Vannellope mumbles to herself quietly so only she can here. "My father knows I can take care of myself plus I know this academy of by heart, I have lived here for about 15 years."

"What was that bunnyhead?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Well anyway, your father would like me to show you around the insides of the academy seems that you only really know where they are from your point of view up in your tower."

"Okay then, where does this tour start?" Vannellope rolls her eyes and looks down while closing the door for her tower.

Klaus then shows her around academy from top to bottom, explaining all the rules and boundaries. "The east forest is _strictly_ forbidden, no one is allowed to enter for that is where the tower of sorrow lays."

"Well duh I know that, but I'm allowed to enter the east forest… headmaster's daughter remember." Klaus stands corrected and just lets her continue her little amusing story. "Plus my father is a mage, his night time form is a mage, so I am a mage… I can even prove it!"

Vannellope brings her hand up to Klaus and shows a gem encrusted ring. "This is a special ring to show that I am one of the mages that protect the tower of sorrow. Only the 3 mages can where these rings, but I am a 4th mage so I got a special ring for me to wear since I was a child. I have never taken it off so why should I take it off now." Vannellope brings her hand down back to her waist.

"Even if you were to have it since you were young then how come it still fits perfectly on your finger?"

"Well my father cast a spell on it to make the ring fit my finger perfectly while I age up." Vannellope stands proud of herself while the bewildered Klaus just stands there.

"Well it's getting late so you should probably go back to your tower and get some rest. I will be taking you to your father's office in the morning so wake up early enough. Do you need me to escort you back?"

"I'm 15, I think I can take myself."

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye!" Vannellope waves and turns to head for her tower. After Klaus retrieves back to the boys dormitories, Vannellope quickly pops her head around the corner to see if he was gone. "Phew! I thought he would never leave, but I need to hurry to make it on time."

Vannellope runs throughout the academy, fantasizing about making it into the trial. She reaches the entrance for the north forest and then runs straight through the forest till she reaches a spring which is unknown to the other students. Vannellope whistles then yells out someone's name. "Corrine!" After she calls that name a little young unicorn appears from behind the bushes.

"Vannellope, what took you so long?" The unicorn spoke like a girl's voice, maybe like 1 year younger than Vannellope herself. "I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I had Klaus taking me on a tour of the academy, like I know where everything is!" Vannellope sits down on the grass near the spring while Corrine moves closer and sits down next to her.

"You mean 'The Emperor'! He is so strict! He nearly caught me once when I was drinking from the lake." Corrine stands shocked at Vannellope's statement.

"Well I know just as much as you from my tower. Indeed he is strict but he sort of has a soft side a bit, I don't know, he just didn't seem so strict to me at all."

"Really?!"

"Yeah…! I was surprised too, even when I told him about me being a mage he just stood and glared at my ring." Vannellope starts fiddling with her ring until Corrine finally says something.

"Well… let's just ignore that… so everyone is waiting so you might want to hurry up and cast the spell already?" Corrine looks hungry and starts staring at Vannellope with big round eyes.

"Why would I forget, just remember to save some for the other creatures this time, okay?" Vannellope brings out her wand and casts a spell to make food appear out of nowhere. "I baked the bread myself and I just got some fruit from a café in the town."

"Stealer…"

"Hey!" Vannellope pushes Corrine over before continuing to explain. "Well like Robin Hood would do, steals from the rich and gives to the poor, aka you and the other animals in the forest."

Vannellope then stands up and give a long sharp whistle. Whole families of unicorns, winged rabbits, carbuncles and a few other species of magical creature appear after that one whistle. "Dig in everyone!" Vannellope then shouts to the other animal and they all start checking for any other human life forces before eating.

Corrine then steps away from the crowd to talk with Vannellope privately to chat. "You did well Vannellope, everyone loves to see you here, with enough food for us all, it brings a smile to my face."

Vannellope pats Corrine before letting Corrine on her lap. "Yeah… same…" A smile stretches across Vannellope's face. "I just love to see everyone here, healthy and happy, but if anything happened to them…" Vannellope looks down and stops stroking Corrine.

"Don't think like that, I promise that I will make sure nothing will ever happen to the creatures that live here!" Corrine stands Vannellope corrected and looks her in the eyes. "Don't worry."

At that moment the leader of the unicorns comes over to say thanks. He smiles at Vannellope and thanks her yet again like every other night. "Thank you daddy for accepting Vannellope with the other creatures here." Corrine gets off Vannellope's and stands next to the leader, her father.

"Anything for my darling daughter, you are her friend, of course I would accept her plus she is the headmaster's daughter and brings us food for us all to eat."

"It's nothing like usual, I am glad to take care of this spring and have full responsibility for the hunger of the magical creatures here." Vannellope responds to the unicorn and bows deeply at him.

"Well we are still grateful for your generosity but shouldn't you be going back to get some rest, I heard you have started your trial?"

"Well yeah I started the trial but I think now is the time for fun instead." Vannellope swings her guitar around from her back getting ready to play. "Any song requests?"

"I've got one!" Corrine then barges into the conversation and looking really exited like she does every time Vannellope plays. "How about… I know… run away!"

"Run away it is then." Vannellope starts playing run away and all the animals stop eating to listen to her playing. All the animals adore her music and always feel cheerful when they hear her play.

After a few songs Vannellope decides to head back and says farewell to the creature there saying that she will be back. After reaching her tower she has a nice warm shower and plays a couple of songs before falling asleep on her bed. She starts wriggling in bed, dreaming of something peculiar.

She was at the spring where she was a couple of mins ago but the moon was bloodstained red just like the spring. Out of nowhere a unicorn shows up, looking just like Corrine but taller like her father.

"Corrine! Is that you?!" Vannellope calls out but no response is given back. "Have you grown or something, and why is the moon and the spring red?" Vannellope looks around clueless, wondering what the hell is going on.

Darkness then swallow's her legs whole leaving bewildered Vannellope stunned. "Corrine! What is happening?! Help!" But still no reply. Then the world starts fading black as if Vannellope was dying in her dreams…

 **AN: So yeah, instead of Amelia I have a unicorn called Corrine. It's just that she doesn't live in the dorms so she has no one to talk to plus unicorns are cool people. The whole feeding the magical creatures thing is a secret between the headmaster and Vannellope. Hopefully I can give you more detail about that on chapter 13 where they all celebrate plus the headmaster is there and Klaus finds out about one of her many secrets.**


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**AN: Just before I say sorry for the whole wait, I would just like some people to check out Love in the land of Niflheim because I have typed this up because this was just what came to my mind. So sorry guys that this took such a long time to type, I just had my brother and my friend wanting me to play Minecraft, I have been a little unwell, homework and just plain school. I was in the middle of typing this day up but then I realized at the half way mark of the day, this is going to be a long chapter so I created a part 1 and 2 for you guys. SO yeah, sorry this has taken so long. I hope this satisfies you all, ENJOY!**

"Great… so I have to get up just to go to my father's office?" Vannellope squirms in bed trying to figure out if she should get out or not. "If he's going to talk about the buddy system and maybe give me a schedule or what not, then I really don't need to go… or do I?" Vannellope quickly sits up in bed. She looks around the room to find her uniform hanging on the wall. "Grr… fine… I'll get up"

Vannellope quickly gets her uniform on and grabs her guitar. "Oh no… I haven't brushed my hair yet!" Vannellope stares at the top of her head while rushing to her dressing table. "God… Klaus is gonna _kill_ me."

"Vannellope…" I could hear the voice I least wanted to hear… Klaus. "What's taking you so long?"

I try to rush my hair but it's no good. "I… um… I'm doing my hair!" _So now I have Klaus waiting for me… great!_

"Well then hurry up will you?"

"Okay, okay!" Vannellope quickly rushes to get her hair down before running down her stairs to meat Klaus face to face again. "Hello again…"

"Is that really how you greet people?"

"Once again, I have lived in a tower all my life and have only greeted my father, Conrad, and the animals ok so don't judge me!"

"Ok princess…"

"Oh you're the one talking prince! And what ever happened to bunnyhead."

"Sorry bunnyhead."

"That's better!"

"Anyway we should head to your father's office."

"Okay"

On the way to the office was dead silent until Klaus asks Vannellope I simple question. "So I'm guessing that you play guitar."

"Uh… yeah I do play when I'm alone…"

"Neat, so do you sing as well?"

"Yeah… only to songs I know, most of the time I make up songs."

"Do you mind playing for me until we get there, mostly because you have your guitar on your back?"

"You already heard me play in the north forest a couple of months ago!"

"But I want to hear you play again, it sounded really good."

"Really? Well we are here anyway." The pair stand in front on the headmaster's office. They take of their cloaks as they knock on the rusty door.

"Come in." A voice can be heard and to Vannellope that is the voice that she will never forget in her life. "Vannellope, have a seat."

"Dad, I think that I don't really need Klaus taking me to your office, I know where it is."

"But I also need to hand something to Klaus in a moment so stay quiet Vannellope."

"Ok father."

"Now… where do we start?"

"How about telling Klaus why he's here father." The 2 of them exchange glances at each other, as if they have a mental connection or something.

"Well, seems that Vannellope has spent her life up in her tower, I was wondering if you could possibly teach her, like give her some extra training and in exchange…" Randolph gather a bunch of documents and hands them to Klaus. "These are the documents to become a professor at the academy here, so if Vannellope passes the trial, you can become a professor."

"As you wish headmaster Randolph." Klaus gathers the documents and looks straight at Vannellope.

"So I guess you knew I would accept did you, and that your father would suggest me training you?"

"Indeed, I knew. But hey, a girls gotta keep her secrets every now and then." Vannellope tries to stay positive before looking down with a frown on her face.

After the headmaster got the whole training situation organized, he showed Vannellope her time table and just went over a few extra rules she might not have heard of. After all that the headmaster brings up the buddy system, saying that no one knows how the buddies are actually chosen or anything.

"Bluff." Vannellope calls bluff just before Randolph gives Vannellope a quiet shh.

"Well that should be about it, you should be getting to class now but Klaus…"

"Yes headmaster?"

"Can you please wait outside? I need to have a quick discussion with Vannellope."

"Ok." Klaus grabs his cloak and exits the office, closing the old door behind him.

"Have you told him yet about anything?"

"No father… Klaus shouldn't know anything at the moment…"

Klaus could still hear them going on inside… about some type of secret. Klaus has no idea if it is him or if they truly are hiding something.

"Now after your training by Klaus, come to my office ok?"

"Ok… bye!"

"Bye."

Vannellope joins Klaus outside as they walk to class together. "So what were you talking about?"

"Just something between a father and daughter relationship!" Vannellope gives big grin and looks directly at Klaus. "People have to have their secrets you know!" Vannellope turns her head away and just stares ahead.

All of a sudden their school emblems glow. "Oh no…" The emblems stop glowing and the two of them just stand in awe. "Well it looks like we're buddies now…"

"So that's how buddies are paired!" Vannellope is just staring at her emblem. "Wow…"

Klaus looks around and notices every single student is just staring at the newly formed buddies. "Hey look! The buddy has been paired with a girl!" They are all whispering to each other in fear of the emperor. "I've never seen her before! Is she new?"

"I'm going… I will see you after class at my office."

"Okay…" After Vannellope is sure that Klaus can't hear her she quickly mumbles to herself." Whatever you say… boss…"

Vannellope enters the classroom to find a busy room, packed with student reading or finishing off unfinished homework. Vannellope sees a couple, one with blue hair and an eye patch, the other with pure brown hair and pigtails. She walks up to them slowly before asking if the seat is vacant.

"Yeah go ahead!" The girl seemed very lively and energized. "You must be here for the trial! My name is Cossete Hart and this is my boyfriend, Yukiya Reizen." Vannellope takes the sit next to them.

"Hello, my name is Vannellope Randolph. Yes I am here for the trial and on top of that…" Vannellope lets them gasp in awe because of her last name. "I am the headmaster's daughter. Nice to meet you!"

"Cool…" Yukiya had no expression on his face and let's Cossete do all the talking.

"Not when you have spent your entire life in a tower with no connection to the outside world and destined for greatness…" Vannellope looks down as if she isn't proud of her title.

"Hey, isn't that one of the mage rings?" Cossete asks nicely as if she noticed Vannellope is stressed.

"Yeah it is, I am a 4th mage and I have been taught by Schuyler to become one of the greatest wizards of all time." At that very moment the bells rings and in comes the Professor.

"Everyone in their seats now!" Schuyler cans the classroom to find Vannellope sitting down. "We have a new student today, Vannellope Randolph."

Standing up when she hears her name, she sighs. "My name is Vannellope Randolph, I am here for the trial and as you might have heard by my last name, I am the headmaster's daughter." Vannellope takes a big breath in. "I wish not to have priority for my rank and I just want to be treated equal here…" Vannellope sits down followed by a round of applause.

Taking advantage of the noise, Vannellope mutters to herself quietly. "Just what I needed…"

After class had concluded for the day Elias comes over to Vannellope to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Elias Goldstein, I also see you have made friends already with Yukiya and Miss Hart. I was wondering if you were the one that became buddies with my brother, Klaus?"

"Hello Elias, I did become your brother's buddy, yes."

"Well I know how you feel when you said that you wanted to be treated like an equal, I am always wanted to be an equal."

"Why do people only ever care about like looks or if you are like really popular and royalty?"

"I agree… well I got to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Elias."

"Hey Vannellope…" Cossete quietly talks to Vannellope.

"Yeah…"

"DO you play guitar because you have been bringing it around to every class?"

"Yeah… I can't stand to be without it. Wanna hear me play?"

"Sure!" Vannellope picks up her guitar and starts playing a nice, soft tune. "Wow you're good!"

"Hehe… thanks"

"Well we gotta go… bye Vannellope!"

"Bye…" Cossete and the very quiet Yukiya stand and go walk off into the direction of the north forest. "Just don't journey too far into the woods or you might get lost…"

"How did you know we were going to head there?"

"A girls gotta have her secrets… don't tell me you don't have any secrets!"

"I… uh… let's go Yukiya!"

"Okay" The pair walk off together while being careful of Vannellope's warning.

"Well I guess I better go head off to the prefects office… do I have to? And of course I do Vannellope!" Vannellope talks to herself on the way to Klaus' office. She reaches his office, taking of her cloak. "And here comes hell…" Vannellope quietly says her last remark as she knocks on the door.

 **AN: For those that are wondering who Cossete Hart is, when I first played Wizardess Heart I chose Yukiya so I named my character Cossete because why not. So just for a little humor for myslef because I have finished Yukiya's ending and I am now doing Klaus', I just thought it might bring back some really small memories for me. If you have stuck all the way to read this last sentence then good on you. I will be trying to get up part 2 for you guys soon. Bye!**


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**AN: Sorry for the REALLY slow update, me just not good with time. And homework... and brothers... and school... and this will probably be a 3 part now that I think of it... so let's just get to the story already.**

"Come in…" On the other side of door is a voice that Vannellope has heard too much of already.

"Excuse me…" Once Vannellope had stepped inside, Klaus was sorting some documents at his desk, face down.

"What took you so long?"

"I was chatting with some classmates…" Well at least she didn't lie. She placed her guitar next to the door.

"Who were you chatting to?"

"Cossete, Yukiya, oh and Elias just came over to say hello as well." Vannellope hopes for the best when she mentioned his brother's name.

"My brother, huh… you can start with putting those books away there." Klaus slams a whole pile of books on the desk.

"I thought you were going to teach me magic?"

"Once you have done some tasks for me," Klaus continued to work on some documents. "Then we can train."

"Come on…" Vannellope grabs a bunch of books and starts placing them on the desk, one by one… "Can you at least tell me how long I have to do this for?"

"Until you have done all of my tasks," Klaus doesn't even look up from his work. "But if you want… I can give you more work."

"No thanks!" Vannellope places a book on one of the many shelves.

"Then work…"

Vannellope quietly talks so Klaus can't hear her. "Whatever you say… boss…"

It wasn't till about an hour later that Vannellope had finished with her 'chores'… She quietly grabbed her guitar and noticed that Klaus was too engrossed with his work to not notice her grab her stuff and leave. She walks around the hallways until she notices that the courtyard is empty. "Perfect"

Vannellope sits down and grabs her guitar, beginning to play Secret by The Pierces. {I edited it to make more sense to the story line}

 **Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?**

 **Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells?**

 **Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?**

 **Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping**

 **Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?**

 **You swore you'd never tell?  
You swore you'd never tell?**

 **[Chorus x3]  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?**

 **Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is Dead**

 **Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is Dead**

"There you are," Vannellope turns around to find the person least wants to hear. "You left my office…"

Vannellope stands up and stars right into those deep purple eyes. "One, I finished the 'chores', two, you didn't even notice and three, I was bored."

"Well there are still more books to stack-"

"Actually," Vannellope interrupts. "My father wanted me to visit his office so I am going to go do that now." Vannellope winks to a near-by owl. "I'll be there in a moment."

The owl flies off and Klaus has a puzzling look on his face. "Whose familiar was that?"

"Just my fathers," Vannellope grabs her stuff. "See you tomorrow Klaus!"

Vannellope runs off towards her father office and leaves Klaus, just standing there, wondering about that song she was singing. "Did that song mean something or did she sing it for fun? But I know she and her father _are_ keeping something…" Klaus heads off in the direction of his office, taking on last look at the girl shrouded in mystery while she runs, guitar in hand. "She is one mystery…"

 **AN: And another chapter finished. Let me just say that at first Vannellope thinks Klaus is annoying and completely ignores him most of the time unlike normal MC who does what he says, and Klaus just thinks she is a weirdo but important and... special...**


End file.
